L'intrus dans leurs vies
by Tsubaki Him
Summary: One-Shot. Allusions jusqu'à l'épisode "A Scandal in Belgravia". Parce que rien n'a changé, que tout est pourtant différent, et que le reste sert seulement pour les déplacements.


Tentative d'écrire ma première histoire sur la série BBC Sherlock. J'ignore si je vais en écrire d'autres, sous la forme d'one-shots ou pas, c'est un peu maladroit, et un peu OOC, mais je voulais essayer d'écrire sur ma vision de la relation entre Sherlock et John.

Bonne lecture.

**L'intrus dans leurs vies**

_Connais-tu l'énigme des moines à la croix rouge sur le front ?_

_Je hais les énigmes, Mycroft, je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter._

_Tu devrais, elle est très drôle._

_Si elle est aussi efficace que ton régime, je ne veux pas l'entendre._

* * *

><p>Sherlock avait les yeux rivés sur le journal mais John savait déjà depuis quelques temps reconnaître quand son ami lisait sérieusement. Son attention était ailleurs, palpitante et diffuse comme une flamme dans de l'herbe sèche, dévorant des pensées inutiles unes à unes pour laisser de la place à son cerveau afin d'y ranger des informations bien plus précieuses. Si John avait eu un style raffiné et poétique –ce qu'il n'avait pas, selon Sherlock qui pour la troisième fois du mois avait décodé son mot de passe pour lire ses emails, il aurait dit que Sherlock brûlait la terre de son esprit pour la rendre plus fertile, telle la lave d'un volcan.<p>

John attendit quelques secondes, les mains serrées sur sa tasse de thé encore chaude. Malgré le feu dans la cheminée, il faisait incroyablement froid dans l'appartement. Londres était frappé par l'hiver le plus froid depuis plus de quarante ans.

- Pourquoi essuyer les empreintes sur la poignée…, murmura Sherlock, relevant les yeux du journal, fronçant les sourcils.

John ne répondit rien. Sherlock avait la voix basse, songeuse de celui qui récite pour lui et non pour son public ; Sherlock n'était pas encore d'humeur à briller sur la scène rudimentaire de Baker Street pour la prestation unique qu'il offrait d'habitude à son seul spectateur.

- Essuyer les empreintes sur la poignée en laissant celles parfaitement visibles des chaussures dans la pièce est tout à fait contradictoire, cela ressemble à une erreur de débutant, mais serait-ce plutôt un coup monté ?

Sherlock fronça davantage les sourcils. John lui trouva un air plutôt comique : lorsque Sherlock était plongé dans ses pensées, il avait l'expression d'une personne souffrant d'une grave migraine. Il n'osait imaginer quelle devait être l'énergie qu'un tel cerveau devait demander pour fonctionner au maximum de ses capacités.

- John.

Il y eut un silence. John ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Il n'y avait plus que le bruit du feu dans la cheminée, le craquement du bois brûlé, mais dans le silence, John avait de nouveau entendu cette inflexion, légère, qu'il commençait à percevoir précisément depuis plusieurs mois. La voix de Sherlock, grave, maîtrisée, avait eu cette étrange empreinte –quel mot parfait compte tenu de la situation, songea John, réprimant un sourire un peu froid, une trace dans l'air qui avait été comme une demande, une affirmation, et un appel. Comme si Sherlock, trop perdu dans ses pensées, se rappelait tout juste que John était près de lui et qu'il avait besoin de lui pour avoir son avis.

- Oui ? fit John.

Sherlock le regarda. John commença à se sentir vaguement mal à l'aise. Les yeux de Sherlock étaient clairs, brûlants dans la lueur orange du feu de la cheminée, fixes comme ceux de quelqu'un qui est dans un état profond de transe. Lestrade avait dit une fois, quelques temps après l'altercation avec Moriarty, sur une scène de crime : « Sherlock ne voit pas comme nous. Parfois je me demande comment je ferais si j'avais pour une journée ses yeux et son cerveau. » Il n'avait pas attendu que John réponde et avait frissonné, son souffle devenant brume grise dans un soupir : « Je deviendrais complètement fou, c'est sûr. »

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sherlock ? demanda John, prenant garde de ne pas prendre le ton professionnel, calme, du médecin qu'il était encore, et avait été dans une autre vie.

Sherlock se leva soudain, et sans dire un mot de plus, se tourna près de la pile de livres qu'il avait dérangés le matin même, donna un grand coup de pied dedans, attrapa un livre à la couverture rouge avant de s'allonger sur le canapé. Il fit tourner les pages à toute vitesse, et John vit dans ses yeux vivre quelque chose, cette lueur étrange et diffuse, violente qui était celle du génie et voulut comprendre, tout comme Lestrade avait voulu comprendre lorsqu'il avait rencontré Sherlock, cinq ans auparavant.

« Que cela veut-il dire, d'avoir cette machine organique toujours en surchauffe lorsqu'on utilise, et froide et morte lorsqu'on n'a plus rien à faire ? », songea-t-il, avant de boire une gorgée de son thé qui lui réchauffa toute la gorge et le buste.

Il ne voulait pas comprendre, seulement observer et protéger.

Il se rappela de la main de Sherlock sur son poignet, deux jours avant, et pinça les lèvres. Sherlock feuilleta le livre mais John devina qu'il lisait tout d'un simple coup d'œil, de son regard clair, insondable et terrible. Ce regard qui n'allait pas avec son appel, même au plus profond de la nuit.

_John._

* * *

><p><em>Ces moines ont fait vœu de silence, n'ont pas le droit de se regarder. Il n'y a aucun miroir, aucune surface réfléchissante nulle part. Seul le regard des autres moines en guise d'ouverture sur leur monde. Ils n'ont qu'eux-mêmes, le silence, et la prière.<em>

_Je m'ennuie déjà. Tu n'as pas un pays du Tiers-Monde à sauver ?_

* * *

><p>Couteau, empreinte de l'index de la main droite, résidu d'épiderme sur le lit, empreinte sur le parquet. Pointure : 43. Envoyer un texto à Lestrade pour lui demander plus de précisions ou tout simplement voler tout ça avec piratant l'ordinateur de l'inspecteur. Beaucoup de choix, trop de choix, mais Sherlock savait où se diriger, savait quelle piste prendre tout en surveillant d'un autre l'autre chemin que son cerveau n'avait pas encore analysé sérieusement.<p>

Le thé était froid lorsqu'il le but et pourtant dix secondes plus tôt, il était brûlant, fort sur sa langue, tout juste sucré. Le temps s'écoulait et il ne le voyait pas car il réfléchissait. Le temps n'était que relativité, espace, distorsion, et autre calculs abstraits qui lui étaient aussi peu intéressants que l'astronomie ou la cuisine.

Il entendit John monter les marches. Ce pas léger, un peu rebondissant. Sherlock l'avait suspecté dès la première fois qu'il avait monté les marches du 221B Baker Street qu'il était du genre à monter les marches quatre à quatre, non pour aller plus vite, mais avec cet effet bondissant et agile d'un enfant. Un médecin militaire, un soldat qui avait frôlé la mort, et qui montait les marches comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu.

« Les gens », constata intérieurement Sherlock et cette pensée s'éteignit, une brève lueur qui n'avait pas plus d'importance et de signification que le fait que son thé était devenu froid et qu'il faisait… nuit.

Nuit, déjà.

Deux marches, une, deux, deux, deux. John alluma la lumière, et Sherlock sentit un petit picotement dans ses paupières. Son thé était froid.

- Bon sang, Sherlock, tu n'as pas bougé de ton fauteuil depuis ce matin, lança John, et Sherlock se tourna pour le regarder.

- Je réfléchissais.

- Et je suppose que tu n'as rien mangé depuis que je suis parti au travail.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de manger, répliqua Sherlock.

Il n'avait pas perdu le fil de sa réflexion, la tenait crispée mentalement. Il entendait derrière lui John s'activer dans la cuisine, déplacer les fioles de la table dans un mouvement léger pour prendre quelque chose avant de tout remettre en place. Sherlock soupira bruyamment, ferma les yeux.

- Un thé ? proposa John, après un moment de silence.

- Oui.

Quand il répondit, sa voix était creuse et vide, et son énergie était ailleurs. Son visage était blanc, imperturbable, mais ses yeux bougeaient, regardaient au-delà de la réalité pour mieux s'imprégner des faits et des indices qui le perturbaient depuis trop longtemps. L'affaire n'était pas si ardue mais il y avait ce grain, ce résidu qui ralentissait tout le processus. Le fil de la pensée se fit douloureux, serré comme une corde de piano, et il grimaça, furieux, vexé, et il détestait cela.

« Les gens, tous les gens. »

- Sherlock, tiens.

Il sentit la chaleur de la tasse dans sa paume, et automatiquement, comme un homme assoiffé alors qu'il ne l'était pas, il apporta la tasse à ses lèvres et but le thé chaud, sucré –un seul sucre car John savait comment il prenait son thé, un sucre et du lait, son café avec deux sucres, ses toasts avec du miel et tout cela le perturba plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité à cet instant. Le thé était chaud alors qu'il faisait nuit, et ce matin, lorsque le ciel était noir, son thé aussi était brûlant.

John passa devant lui, le journal du soir dans la main gauche et Sherlock tendit le bras, lui prit le poignet. Sûrement parce qu'il s'agissait de la main qui avait déposé le thé près de lui sans s'interroger plus que cela, car c'était normal pour lui, peut-être parce qu'il en avait assez de toutes ces questions sans réponses.

- John, dit-il.

Son ami le regarda, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il avait un visage souple, expressif lorsque ses yeux étaient réservés. Sherlock se rappelait de leur première rencontre à Barts, le boitement du soldat et ses yeux distants, sérieux, qui n'allaient pas dans un visage qui avait exprimé tant d'émotions que Sherlock devinait de manière floue. Les sentiments étaient pour lui des définitions précises d'éléments qui ne l'étaient pas, comme un mot dans un dictionnaire expliquant en quoi telle chose s'agissait, existait, sans aucune véritable réalité.

- Quoi, Sherlock ? demanda John. Si le thé n'est pas à ton goût, tu peux t'en refaire un autre tout seul, je dois-

Sherlock ne dit rien, crispa davantage ses doigts sur le poignet de John qui se tut. Tiède, et le bracelet en cuir de la montre –de très bonne qualité, mais résistante, vieille d'au moins dix ans, un cadeau du père sans aucun doute- lisse comme une deuxième peau, un peu étrangère. Il vit, comme au travers d'un voile, son attention et sa réflexion se faire plus intenses, plus nettes et ce fut comme une électricité qui passa sous ses doigts, une énergie trouble, chaude comme le thé, mais profonde et humaine, car John était humain et était là…

Il se figea

_Je peux arrêter son cœur,_ avait dit l'Autre. _Je peux l'arrêter._

- Je crois que j'ai faim, dit-il avec une ébauche de sourire, fixant ses yeux dans ceux de John. Si on allait manger dehors ?

Les yeux de John, souples et expressifs comme son visage, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas durs et sérieux, eurent à leur tour comme un sourire.

- C'est toi qui paies cette fois, déclara-t-il. J'ai déjà fait les courses cette semaine.

Sherlock acquiesça, se releva. Lorsqu'il lâcha le poignet de John, il prit en main la tasse de thé mais la chaleur, si différente, si plate et distante, ne lui plut pas.

* * *

><p><em>Un jour, Dieu se fit entendre et leur dit « Je marquerai ceux qui ont péché d'une croix rouge sur le front, ils seront marqués par la disgrâce. »<em>

_Tu viens de prendre une intonation étrange, cher frère. Serais-tu imbu d'un pouvoir supérieur ? En tant que gouvernement britannique, je n'en serai pas étonné._

_Même si j'étais Dieu, tu serais lui qui prouverais A par B que tu m'as crée._

_Par pitié, Mycroft, donne-moi ce dossier et arrête de me raconter cette histoire. Occupe-toi d'une cellule terroriste si tu t'ennuies._

* * *

><p>John surprit Sherlock à manger plus que la veille. Ils allèrent au restaurant chinois habituel, celui dans lequel ils s'étaient déjà rendus la nuit où John avait tué le chauffeur de taxi. Ils avaient leur place près de la fenêtre, et dans le calme environnant du restaurant –il n'y avait plus grand-monde à vingt-deux heures, ils profitaient du repas. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Sherlock levait les yeux vers la fenêtre, observait les passants sans mot dire, et John voyait les minuscules expressions flotter sur son visage : réflexion, déduction, conclusion, sourire satisfait, avant de porter son attention sur quelqu'un d'autre.<p>

Il mangea du riz et du porc laqué, ne finit pas sa portion et préféra se servir dans l'assiette de John pour goûter. Ce dernier n'était pas plus agacé que cela par ce geste. La première fois, Sherlock s'était servi sans demander et face à l'expression médusée de John, il avait fait une drôle de tête, comme s'il réalisait qu'il était bien dans le vrai monde et non dans son dédale de pensées et de règles propres.

- Je ne devais pas ? avait-il demandé car il avait senti que c'était la question à poser, plus à cause du contexte que de ses véritables sentiments.

- Non, avait répondu John, se surprenant à sourire, et il était hilare même, véritablement amusé par cette seconde où Sherlock avait franchi les limites du monde réel comme s'il sortait de Narnia ou quelque chose du même acabit. Mais ça ne me dérange pas.

Par la suite, John avait fait de même pour l'assiette de Sherlock qui n'avait pas tiqué : cela prouvait que certaines règles qu'il appliquait pouvaient être appliquées par d'autres et tout cela sans risque.

Il se mit à parler de l'affaire en cours, et de ces empreintes sur la poignée et celle de la chaussure sur le parquet. Ce détail obsédait Sherlock et entre deux bouchées de riz, il marmonnait différentes théories, et jetait un coup d'œil à John pour voir ce qu'il pensait. John savait qu'il n'apporterait pas un regard tout à fait neuf sur l'enquête mais il y avait cette sensation flottante, précieuse, où Sherlock levait les yeux et les ancrait dans ceux de son ami, attentif, silencieux, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. C'était une façon d'animer son spectacle, tout en guidant John sur le chemin escarpé de sa logique.

- Ca ne pouvait pas être le petit frère, l'empreinte est trop marquée, reprit Sherlock, et John se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un sourire quand il vit le détective prendre une cuillère, recueillir de la glace à la noix de coco du dessert de John et manger sa bouchée, tout cela sans s'arrêter de parler.

- Et l'oncle ?

- Aucune chance. Et son alibi tient la route, marmonna Sherlock.

Il déposa la cuillère, joignit les mains sous son menton, et son regard se perdit dans le vague. Encore ce regard… la machine, songea John, et il ressentit une étrange émotion, aussi flottante que la voix légère de Sherlock l'appelant, le demandant à venir. Il le dévisagea intensément, depuis ses mâchoires, ses pommettes saillantes à ses cheveux noirs, mais rien ne le marqua réellement dans sa chair. Pas d'excitation physique, pas d'attirance propre mais cette sensation… cette impression millimétrique, amibienne qui n'avait pas de sens, pas de mot, hormis son propre prénom car c'était lui que Sherlock appelait.

- Ton opinion ?

- Moi ? rit John. Je suis perdu, pour être honnête. Tu as écarté toutes les possibilités que j'avais envisagées.

- C'est parce que tu es stupide, murmura Sherlock et John réalisa qu'il n'arrivait même plus à se sentir vexé par ce genre de remarques. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il était bien plus facile de creuser la psychologie de cet homme étrange qui avait ce qu'il nommait des « problèmes à trois patchs de nicotine » ? Il l'ignorait, mais c'était un début de réponse.

- Je suis peut-être stupide, mais ce n'est pas moi qui paie ce soir.

- Tu te réjouis de bonheurs simples, constata Sherlock et il n'y avait que lui pour faire passer cette réplique avec un tel soupçon de moquerie, amertume, arrogance et d'humour ; une plaisanterie mal fichue et acide comme une vielle sucrerie.

John se retrouva légèrement pris de court.

- Non. Sinon je ne vivrai pas avec toi. Tu es loin d'être ce que j'appelle une promenade de santé.

Sherlock était la béquille oubliée, l'adrénaline, la peur excitante de la mort et du danger. Sherlock était une force de la nature qui restait placide et violente en elle-même, avant de se mouvoir et de tout détruire car elle adorait tout ce qui était aussi noir qu'elle. Sherlock était une guerre permanente dans un mètre quatre-vingt, une voix grave aussi complexe que son visage. Il était l'appel et les mains qui le touchaient depuis quelques temps, un simple contact qui ne disait pas « Je suis là », mais « Tu es ici », et la différence était si subtile, si fine que John ne parvenait pas encore à la voir tout à fait. Voir avec les yeux de Sherlock était comme porter des lunettes d'espion russe, la mégalomanie en moins.

- John, dit Sherlock.

Ils se regardèrent sans mot dire. L'un des serveurs leur apporta l'addition, s'en alla discrètement mais John ne fit pas attention à lui.

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu comme ça ? souffla John, presque fier de ne pas avoir une expression autoritaire, une voix tremblante, un comportement trahissant quelque chose en particulier ; pensée peut-être dérisoire car Sherlock pouvait parfois tout lire en lui, pour en contrepartie être incapable de décrypter pourquoi son ami et colocataire était furieux contre lui quand il laissait des fémurs de la morgue dans la machine à laver. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je l'ignore encore, répondit Sherlock et cette sincérité toucha étrangement John, pour une raison qu'il ne put s'expliquer. Cela me semble normal, de t'appeler. Pas toi ?

John sourit légèrement, ignorant pourquoi il se sentait si ému.

- Si… sûrement.

- Tu es entré sans frapper, en montant les marches deux par deux comme un gamin, déclara Sherlock d'une intonation différente, un peu froide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Que tu es présent, c'est tout. Rentrons, déclara Sherlock, sortant sa carte de crédit de son portefeuille, et le mouvement du bras, naturel et fluide avait brisé la ligne de tension entre John et lui.

- C'est suffisant ? fit John, même si ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

- Je serais perdu sans mon bloggeur, répondit Sherlock et il y eut dans sa voix un humour beaucoup plus chaud, vivant que sa plaisanterie précédente, ce qui lui donna un air presque adolescent.

John ne dit rien. Il n'y avait que cette émotion toute entière, sans nom, qui lui montait à la poitrine, une émotion pour l'homme qui avait su d'un regard tout son passé la première fois qu'il l'avait vue.

_Afghanistan ou Irak ?_

« Ailleurs », pensa John avec une ferveur ineffable, suivant Sherlock.

* * *

><p><em>Les moines ne pouvaient se voir, ils ne pouvaient vérifier par eux-mêmes s'ils avaient la marque. La première nuit passa, et il y eut un mort.<em>

… _Tu es furieux parce que j'ai refusé de t'aider pour cette affaire de vol à Cambridge, n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

><p>John avait ce soir un rendez-vous. Il avait prévenu Sherlock la veille, alors qu'ils rentraient du restaurant, et Sherlock n'avait rien dit car que pouvait-il dire d'un point de vue logique ? En quelque sorte, ils avaient eu leur propre rendez-vous ce soir-là, après une journée de réflexion, longue et pourtant si courte que Sherlock n'avait eu l'impression que tout juste dix secondes s'étaient écoulées que son thé était devenu glacé.<p>

Il avait regardé John s'habiller. Restaurant, cinéma, et en fin de soirée avec plus soixante–dix pourcent de chances, un coït chez elle –les femmes préféraient le faire dans leur lit, c'était ce que Sherlock avait découvert dans de plusieurs enquêtes. Cela ne le touchait pas particulièrement, une donnée aussi impersonnelle qu'un sondage - saviez-vous pour les douze pourcent qui « s'abstiennent de répondre ? », une définition dans un dictionnaire.

John s'était habillé. Costume bleu marine, bon marché mais bien entretenu : cela mettait en valeur ses épaules, lui donnait une silhouette droite, équilibrée. John n'était pas très grand mais avec un corps avec de bonnes proportions, des épaules pas trop étroites, des jambes pas trop courtes, il avait un corps aux muscles nerveux mais qui se cachait derrière un calme militaire. Les femmes le trouvaient séduisant, à défaut d'être beau : son visage expressif, toujours, capable de se plier, de créer une émotion qui serait bien, logique, là au bon moment. Sherlock ne le jalousait pas pour cette capacité. Créer une émotion sans l'éprouver était la première leçon d'un bon comédien.

Il se fit du thé, mangea quelques biscuits, étant trop paresseux pour se préparer un vrai sandwich. Il consulta ses emails, envoya un texto à Lestrade, ayant enfin résolu l'affaire de cette stupide empreinte de la poignée de porte, avant de jouer un peu de violon. Mme Hudson passa dans la soirée pour le saluer, et alla se coucher vers vingt et une heures.

Sherlock finit par s'assoir dans son fauteuil, les talons sous les fesses, jambes ramenées contre la poitrine. Il tendit la main pour atteindre l'accoudoir et attraper un livre mais ses doigts eurent un bref spasme, un accent discret de nervosité et la pile de livres s'abattit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et mat.

- Te voilà, murmura-t-il, et il réalisa qu'il avait un sourire sans vie aux lèvres.

_Cher ennui et chères ténèbres, et tout devient froid_, comme disait sa mère, en le voyant ainsi.

Son cerveau, sans destination, commença à s'affoler, partir dans tous les sens. Il se remémora l'affaire du Banquier Aveugle, le général Shan et sa stupidité de tirer dans l'espace exigu du tunnel : la balle aurait pu ricocher partout, toucher n'importe qui. Ses pensées furent semblables : mille balles ricochant contre les parois de son crâne, aboutissant à du néant, une idée qui n'était pas concrète, un feu qui mourut et il n'y avait même pas pour l'aider le contact de la main de John, ou sa présence, le bruit de ses pas deux par deux sur les marches. Qu'il était à présent loin le temps où pendant une journée, il n'y avait eu qu'un bruit de pas, puis le claquement métallique, bruyant de la béquille, et cette sensation lente d'un corps se traînant. Le corps de John s'était rebellé, capricieux comme l'était le cerveau de Sherlock. On ne jouait pas avec ce qu'on possédait, on ne s'amusait à délabrer ce qui voulait vivre.

Et pourtant, sourit Sherlock, s'asseyant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur le papier peint où le visage jaune souriait stupidement, il avait bien failli avaler la pilule. Il aurait détruit ce qu'il avait de plus précieux à l'époque, pour mieux prouver qu'il était possesseur d'un cerveau exceptionnel.

_Je peux arrêter son cœur, je peux l'arrêter._

Le sourire de Sherlock, dans la pénombre, s'en fut, remplacé par une expression qu'il n'aurait pas pu déchiffrer lui-même.

_Pourquoi m'appelles-tu comme ça ?,_ avait demandé John.

John et son regard qui cachait bien plus que les expressions artificielles de Sherlock. Nerfs d'acier, main tranchante et précision de soldat ; sourire, poignet tiède et présence apaisante.

« Parce que tu es le seul dont le nom est celui de la maison, le seul qui veut dire 'je suis là'… »

Son téléphone vibra sur la table basse. Aussitôt, il se releva, attrapa son téléphone. C'était un message de John et il ricana doucement.

_Corps retrouvé près du restau. Je contacte Lestrade. _

« Nous ne nous connaissons pas », avait dit John la première fois. « J'ignore même votre nom. »

Sherlock enfila son manteau, remonta le col, serra son écharpe autour de son cou. Dans le miroir, son ombre lui parut plus petite, carrée, dure et chaude que la sienne.

- Je brûlerai ton cœur, murmura-t-il, d'une voix atone.

Et ce cœur était celui d'un intrus qui était à présent son chez-lui.

* * *

><p><em>La deuxième nuit, il y eut deux suicides. La troisième nuit, il y en eut trois. Comment faisaient-ils pour savoir qu'ils avaient la marque, s'ils ne pouvaient ni parler, ni se voir ?<em>

_Laisse-moi me coller un autre patch. _

_Pour réfléchir ?_

_Non, pour te supporter. Donne-moi ce dossier._

* * *

><p>Le meurtrier était à dix mètres d'eux mais Sherlock n'allait pas se laisser distancer, et John non plus. Un mètre soixante-dix mais dix ans au service de l'armée britannique. Bien que plus petit que Sherlock, John était bien plus résistant et plus rapide.<p>

- Par là, par là ! aboya Sherlock, prenant le raccourci que lui avait conseillé l'un des SDF de son réseau.

John n'hésita pas, obéit aussitôt, soldat un jour, soldat toujours, médecin militaire et surtout homme aimant se passer une corde autour du cou et éprouver les effets du manque d'oxygène sur son cerveau drogué à l'adrénaline.

Il ne vit plus rien dans la ruelle, mais les pas de l'homme le guidèrent, les odeurs, les ombres. Il courut encore plus vite, forçant sur ses jambes –en particulier la droite, cette jambe dont il se vengeait tous les jours, et d'un coup, serra sa main sur la crosse de son arme, se jeta sur le meurtrier et l'assomma en plein sur le crâne. Sherlock le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, la respiration peu troublée, les cheveux tombant en mèches désordonnées sur son front.

Il avait ce regard brillant, vivant et terrifiant de succès, une victoire que la machine qui était son cerveau calculait déjà à l'instant même, et sur son visage pâle aux traits saillants se dessina ce sourire étrange, à mi-chemin entre celui d'un enfant recevant ses cadeaux d'anniversaire et d'un chasseur expérimenté qui vient d'attraper une belle prise.

- Sherlock, fit John, et son souffle était précipité, rauque.

Il se redressa, éprouvant son corps en minuscules souffrances qu'il approuvait, désirait, pliait sous sa volonté. Sherlock le dévisagea, et son regard changea, se fit subtil. Etait-ce l'excitation, était-ce l'impression d'avoir effleuré une chose bien plus vraie et réelle que ses dix ans à l'armée, mais John s'approcha de Sherlock, et lui prit le bras. Ce n'était qu'un contact qui se voulait amical, une façon de répondre aux doigts de Sherlock sur son poignet.

- Et une autre entrée sur le blog, murmura John, souriant toujours, rayonnant de plaisir, de satisfaction.

Sherlock soutint son regard, et un sourire amusé, sincère, vint lui ourler la moitié de la bouche ; ce sourire qu'il n'osait presque pas faire, qui annonçait un rire et qu'il essayait de réfréner à peine. John avait toujours cette émotion chaude dans la poitrine, entière, familière, et cependant…

Il sentit l'une des mains de Sherlock –gantées de cuir, et glacées- le prendre par la nuque, doucement, appuyer les doigts sur la peau, juste au niveau des cheveux. John, tétanisé, ne fit rien pour repousser le contact.

- Je saurai gagner plus de visiteurs que toi, déclara Sherlock de sa voix basse, et rauque. John.

L'homme par terre se mit à pousser des grognements douloureux. A regrets, John s'éloigna des doigts de Sherlock et balança un coup de pied dans le corps étendu sur le sol. L'homme cessa de bouger et de gémir ; Sherlock rit réellement cette fois-ci, un rire grave, qui sonnait comme une moquerie et John réalisa qu'il aimait ce rire, qu'il l'adorait même.

Qu'il était, semblable à son propre nom, le symbole « d'être ici ». Il était ici avec Sherlock, et il aimait ça.

Il l'aimait.

* * *

><p><em>Celui qui ne voit la marque nulle part est celui qui la porte, il doit donc mourir.<em>

…

…

_Je ne pensais que tu étais aussi ennuyé, Mycroft._

* * *

><p>Il n'avait aucune envie de coucher avec Sherlock, pas la moindre. Lorsqu'il le regardait marcher, sa grande silhouette mince et son visage aux traits durs, et ses yeux clairs, il voyait un homme séduisant, carré dans sa logique mais ne ressentait aucun désir sexuel pour lui. John était hétérosexuel, aimait coucher avec des femmes, cela n'avait pas changé depuis sa rencontre avec Sherlock et cela ne changerait jamais.<p>

Il y avait néanmoins cette impression d'irréalité, le contact de la main de Sherlock sur son poignet comme s'il cherchait à lui prendre le pouls, tout en essayant de fouiller plus profondément encore. Les veines de John, le corps de John, comme un objet fascinant, un extérieur dont il n'aimait que l'intérieur, le conscient et l'inconscient.

« Allons dîner », disait Irene Adler.

« Non, allons chez nous », voulait dire John, sans en avoir le courage.

Ils rentrèrent cette nuit-là, après le débriefing avec Lestrade. John s'excusa au téléphone auprès de la jeune femme avec qui il avait eu rendez-vous, lui promettant cependant de se faire pardonner pour une prochaine fois. Sherlock déposa son manteau sur le canapé, alla s'assoir dans son fauteuil noir, jambes ramenées contre le buste, bras croisés, observant l'âtre noir de la cheminée.

John alluma la lumière, ses pas lui paraissant pesants, lourds sur le parquet de l'appartement.

- Un thé ? fit-il.

Sherlock acquiesça. John alla dans la cuisine, mit l'eau à bouillir. Il croyait encore éprouver le contact ganté des doigts de Sherlock sur sa nuque, ce toucher qui lui semblait plus intime que du sexe. Sherlock, qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt du sexe, qui ne s'y intéressait pas car ce n'était qu'une perte de temps, une occupation triviale, quelque chose qui l'embarrassait comme on pouvait être embarrassé par une corvée dont on pouvait facilement se défaire.

« Tout le reste, c'est pour les déplacements ».

Sherlock ne l'aurait pas mieux dit.

- John ?

- Hum ?

Sherlock n'ajouta rien. L'homme pourtant capable de trouver n'importe quelle réplique, n'importe quoi à dire, analyser vos doigts pour y lire votre histoire entière, ne parvint à rien dire d'autre. John secoua la tête, alla verser l'eau bouillante dans les deux tasses. Ils ne disaient rien.

Sherlock prit la tasse que John lui tendit et leurs doigts se touchèrent légèrement, encore froids de l'extérieur, et le contact de la tasse brûlante leur fit mal à tous deux, les réveilla.

- Je suis peut-être idiot mais tu as besoin de moi, déclara John avec un rictus aux lèvres.

Sherlock fit un mouvement de la tête et John ne put savoir s'il acquiesçait ou rejetait les propos de son ami.

- Pourquoi ce besoin de dire tout cela maintenant ?

- Car nous sommes chez nous, répliqua John.

- Il se passe de drôles de choses dans ton esprit, répliqua Sherlock et il n'y avait pas de réelle pique dans sa voix, comme s'il ne se moquait pas vraiment, qu'il ne faisait qu'une constatation.

Il but une gorgée de son thé et John se rappela trop tard qu'il ne l'avait pas sucré, cependant le visage de Sherlock resta imperturbable, et malgré l'eau brûlante, il but une autre longue gorgée, comme s'il voulait prendre le temps de réfléchir mais John le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Je suis toujours marié à mon travail, déclara-t-il. J'aime les choses comme elles sont à présent.

- Ah, fit John, peu surpris.

Il y eut un bref silence, et John se surprit à sourire davantage.

- Je travaille avec toi, tu sais.

Sherlock ne répondit pas mais cela ne perturba pas John qui déposa sa tasse sur la table, tendit une main et enroula ses doigts autour du poignet droit de Sherlock, celui qui tenait toujours sa tasse de thé sans sucre. Il y avait encore les volutes, la vapeur qui venait humidifier la main de John mais sans se presser, il serra doucement ses doigts sur la peau de Sherlock, et prit délicatement son pouls.

- John, murmura Sherlock et c'était un réflexe, un réflexe aussi naturel pour lui que de se réveiller et d'appeler son ami, lui parler et réaliser trop tard qu'il était déjà parti John n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un d'autre prononcer son prénom de cette manière, lui donnant tant d'importance, et si peu de place, indispensable et discret.

John fit mine de changer son geste en une mauvaise poignée de main et Sherlock, comprenant ce que son ami désirait, déposa la tasse de thé à son tour.

- Je n'ai pas changé, et toi non plus, déclara John. Mais-

- Mais les choses ont quand même changé.

- Tout le reste sert aux déplacements, s'amusa à dire John, et il réalisa qu'il n'éprouvait aucune gêne, aucune incertitude.

Ce qu'il ressentait, l'émotion qui disait tout de lui.

_Je sais ce que c'est, mais personne d'autre que lui ne saura. C'est ainsi._

- Pour moi, pas pour toi, répliqua Sherlock et John lut de la suspicion dans ses yeux clairs.

- Je n'ai pas changé, je suis toujours John, dit son ami.

Sherlock garda le silence mais ses yeux, ses yeux où battait la machine organique, où palpitait son génie qui le rendait tantôt fou tantôt exceptionnel se fermèrent à moitié et John perçut son pouls sous ses doigts ; c'était une pulsation intime, plus intime que les baisers, que les caresses, que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître et il n'eut pas le temps de se demander s'il était devenu fou, tout cela à cause d'un seul homme qui avait tout su de sa solitude d'un coup d'œil, car Sherlock se pencha, prit de nouveau John par la nuque et ils ne bougèrent plus.

John ferma les yeux, le souffle coincé dans sa gorge. Il perçut l'odeur douceâtre du thé sur la bouche de Sherlock, ses doigts chauds, presque brûlants sur sa nuque.

John Watson n'éprouvait aucun désir sexuel, aucune envie de coucher avec Sherlock Holmes cependant le détective, lorsqu'il posa sa bouche entrouverte, tiède, sur son os temporal, au niveau des cheveux, parvint à créer une onde d'émotion si forte que John tressaillit, réprima un soupir et ce fut une grande douleur qui irradia son corps, depuis sa jambe jusqu'à son épaule blessée.

_Tu ferais tout pour lui_, avait dit Jeannette à Noël, furieuse, dépitée.

« J'ai déjà tué pour lui. Le reste n'est qu'une formalité », pensa-t-il, pince-sans-rire.

Il ignorait pourquoi il trouvait cette idée aussi drôle : Sherlock et son crâne confident sur la cheminée avaient fini par le contaminer, le rendre insensible aux mains coupées dans le réfrigérateur, les coups de feu et les explosions chimiques dans la cuisine, l'aventure et le danger même dans le taxi le plus innocent.

Il entendit, dans une partie de son esprit, le bruit de sa béquille, métallique, cliquetant et odieux, les pas de Sherlock.

_Afghanistan ou Irak ?_

_Boitement psychosomatique._

L'intrusion avait été un miracle.

* * *

><p><em>Le dossier, Mycroft. Ton énigme était stupide, je déteste les énigmes.<em>

_Elle me faisait penser à John et toi._

_Je te remercie pour ta considération, cher frère, je sais à présent que je ne pèserai pas lourd dans l'héritage._

_Sherlock…_

…_._

_La marque peut être vue par l'autre, pas par soi-même. C'est une façon de se reconnaître, en quelque sorte._

_Même pour mourir ?_

_Même pour mourir._

* * *

><p>L'enquête s'achevait. Dans le bruit des sirènes, des lumières bleues et rouges de la nuit, John se tourna vers Sherlock. Ils se rendaient à présent dans un restaurant italien, ouvert jusqu'à une heure du matin.<p>

John sentit les doigts gantés de Sherlock lui effleurer la main droite, et dans un sourire, il murmura.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>"Everthing else is for transport": Phrase prononcée par Sherlock dans l'épisode pilot de "A Study in Pink", qui annonçait de manière plutôt explicite son asexualité.<em>


End file.
